Elle, lui et l'autre
by Pouchy
Summary: SongFic - Elle, lui et l'autre - Un triangle amoureux où plus d'une âme est torturée. Un mariage aigri par les aléas du passé. Que cache ces expressions joyeuses ? Des coeurs en lambeaux, sans aucun doute...


Bonjour !

Me voici avec ma _première Song-Fic _à laquelle je songe depuis un certain temps déjà. En fait, ma mère m'a fait connaître cette chanson depuis peu et dès la première écoute, j'ai pleuré en pensant au triangle amoureux que forment _Bella, Jacob _et_ Edward._

Vous remarquez des répétitions selon des différents points de vue ; je voulais rester dans l'esprit de la chanson.

D'ailleurs, la chanson utilisée pour cette Song-Fic est _Elle, lui et l'autre _qui fût chantée par la célèbre Dalida en 1960. Les paroles et la musique par G. Wood , A. Beach et R. Rouzaud.

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez cette _Song-Fic _puisque j'ai adoré l'écrire (_même si c'est très court...)_ou du moins, m'inspirer - _grandement, je sais _- de l'une de mes nouvelles chansons préférées !

_Imaginons un monde Twilight sans vampire ni loup-garou. Un monde où Jacob et Edward ne se connaissent pas._

**Song-Fic**

_Elle, lui et l'autre._

**Elle**

Les cloches résonnèrent, mélodie d'un bonheur merveilleux à venir. Malgré cela, _Isabella _ne sentait pas la joie envahir son coeur. Coeur qui appartiendrait à jamais à un être qui l'avait oubliée, remplacée. Arrivée sur le perron de la magnifique église, elle du recomposer son masque d'allégresse et afficher un air ébahi devant les mille et une conféttis qui s'abattaient alors sur sa tignasse. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, elle aperçut son nouvel époux, admiratif devant ces festivités à peine commencées, et chercha du regard l'objet de leur union qu'elle devrait arborer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

_Nous voilà, sa bague est à mon doigt_

_Et c'est pour toujours qu'elle est là_

_Il m'aime tant et pourtant avant lui_

_Une autre a compté dans ma vie..._

**Lui**

Les cloches résonnèrent, mélodie d'un bonheur merveilleux à venir. Pour être tout à fait honnête, _Jacob _ressentait cette joie s'immiscer en lui depuis un bon moment déjà. Peut-être même depuis le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois... où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, guettant à tout moment un refus qui ne vint pas. Le coeur de sa _Belle _était déjà pris ; il l'avait vu dans son regard. Et pourtant, elle avait accepté de devenir son épouse, sa douce moitié et lui, il s'était juré de la rendre heureuse. Arrivé sur le perron de la magnifique église, il du recomposer son masque d'innocence devant les les mille et une conféttis qui s'abattaient sur ses cheveux enduits de gel. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il apperçut la mine déconfite de son épouse lorsque cette dernière fixait avec tristesse cet anneau de lumière.

_Nous voilà, ma bague est à son doigt_

_Et je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas_

_Mais moi, je l'aime et je veux qu'elle oublie_

_Qu'un autre est passé dans sa vie..._

**L'autre**

Les cloches résonnèrent, mélodie d'un bonheur merveilleux à venir. Enfin, un bonheur auquel _Edward _ne pourrait jamais goûter avec sa douce _Isabella_, la femme qu'il avait aimé pendant plusieurs années. Certes, il aurait voulu connaître les joies du mariage avec sa _Belle _, mais le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et il l'avait quittée, prétextant des habitudes de vie trop différentes des siennes. Il avait besoin de changement, de connaître de _vraies_ _femmes fatales_. Bien évidemment, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait jamais cesser de l'aimer. Il espérait seulement qu'elle allait finir par oublier, par passer à autre chose comme lui l'avait fait ; _je continuerai à t'aimer, en quelque sorte... Mais je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi... _Arrivés sur le perron de la magnifique église, Edward vit les nouveaux mariés qui affichaient de fausses mines réjouies. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il aperçut le regard terne de son amie et s'applaudit intérieurement d'avoir eu sur un elle un tel effet...

_Les voilà, sa bague est à son doigt_

_Et je sais qu'elle n'aime que moi_

_Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus qu'une amie_

_Une autre est entrée dans ma vie..._

**Elle**

_Oh ! Seigneur, toi qui sait ce qui fût _

_Fait que le passé ne soit plus_

_Et que celui qui m'offre le bonheur_

_Demeure, soit seul, dans mon coeur !_

_Soit seul, soit seul dans mon coeur !_

Une mini-review ?


End file.
